


Double Ds in love

by CATmetchu



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Closeted Character, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gay Robots, Gender Issues, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, sorta food sex... gasoline as lube, two virgins being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATmetchu/pseuds/CATmetchu
Summary: (Rating has changed! Chapter 5 is dirty!)Drillboy fell head over heels for the red Brave Police bot who had charmed him many months ago. However, with Ayako and Dumpson growing closer each day, he is quickly discouraged, afraid he’d make a fool out of himself. Luckily, Gunmax and Power Joe caught wind of his secret and teamed up to play wingmen. Until one day, all hell broke loose for Drillboy, when Ayako asked Dumpson on a date, in which he accepted her invitation.
Relationships: Drillboy/Dumpson (Brave Police J-Decker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: One Idiot has a Crush

Dumpson had noticed something peculiar in the past two weeks.

Since the Mini Braves incident, a month ago, Drillboy has been paying excessively more attention to him than the other Braves.

He was always the first Drillboy would try to convince to play soccer with him, the first he would ask to go out on patrol with or just any activity involving only two people. Drillboy even got as far as offering to watch sumo wrestling with Dumpson, despite obviously not fancying the sport. It was like the younger Brave was trying to appeal to him more. Drillboy was trying to achieve something, so much Dumpson was aware of, but his determination didn’t reflect on his work ethic though.

“Argh! I’m taking a break…”

Drillboy ascended from his seat throwing both arms up to stretch his back. The report on his desk only half finished but his soda can was already empty. It was late into the afternoon. The only one left working on their paperwork was Deckard. He had a meeting with the commissioner, leaving him a few hours behind. The rest of the team were occupied by their own interests.

Dumpson heard the seat next to his skid back. He glanced up for a second with an disapproving look on his face. How will Drillboy ever get his paperwork done before bedtime if he keeps on putting it off like that? Somebody will have to stay up longer again to make sure Drillboy gets his work done before the kid dozes off.

“Dumpson?”

The red bot lifted his gaze from his tablet to meet the eyes of the orange bot. Despite initiating the question, Drillboy took longer than expected to respond. Dumpson just looked at him casually while Drillboy took a moment to speak.

“Erm… Do you want me to err…get you a drink too? I’m going to… get something from the vending machine.”

The way Drillboy spoke couldn’t have been more awkward. It’s as awkward as making small talk with a barber. Not that Dumpson would know what chatting with a barber would be like, he just heard Saejima mention it in the past. That man’s hair was out of this world to say the least…

Drillboy had one hand tugged behind his head, lightly scratching, and he broke eye contact shortly to glance at his teammates, like he was expecting someone to be watching.

Dumpson looked past Drillboy over to the vending machine the commissioner had generously gave them. Contrary to Drillboy, he wasn’t very fond of soft drinks.

“Ahaa… No thanks. I’m good.”

Dumpson was about to return his attention to the wrestling show on his tablet.

“If you don’t like soda… I don’t mind ordering something for you!”

Now this another thing Dumpson found odd, not that he minded it, not that much, maybe a little…

Drillboy had started to regularly offer to do small favors for him, such as getting him a drink or food or taking on his patrol missions (the only time Drillboy would do extra work). He seized every opportunity he saw.

Dumpson just gave the flustered bot a snicker, who in return immediately broke eye contact, again, like it would hide that growing red on his cheeks.

“I’m fine Drillboy but thank you for considering.”

Shortly after his sentence, Dumpson heard the loud noise of fans kicking in. Something he had also noticed happening quite often when they talked. The first time it even startled him abruptly. Strangely, their bodies usually won’t heat up to such an extent that cooling fans be needed but every time Dumpson initiated a conversation or gave Drillboy a praise, he’d hear the familiar sounds of Drillboy’s cooling system breaking a sweat.

“You’re welcome! I’ll just… get these done.”

He was surprised to see Drillboy sitting back down and resuming his work, fans still whirling. Across the table Dumpson noticed Gunmax rolling his eyes, then smirking while shaking his head. Dumpson only knew because the biker made a very dramatic motion with his head. Raising an eyebrow (if he had any), Dumpson let Gunmax’s remarkable attitude slide and resumed to enjoying his show. Drillboy’s cooling system had stopped making noise and the Deckard room was quiet again.

* * *

Drillboy was pleased with himself as he had finished his report earlier than ever today. He got a thumbs up from Deckard and Yuuta which was adequate. However, that wasn’t the highlight of his day.

Dumpson gave him a praise for it!

Drillboy can still feel the warm feelings in his Super AI when Dumpson gave his left shoulder a pat. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, but it was enough to make him blush and give him butterflies in his stomach. His crush complimented him! Is this what high school romances feel like? Having your crush lend you their umbrella when you forgot your own or… even better, walking home together?! As you two are making your way through the rain your crush slowly reaches for your hand and tips the umbrella further to your side and says: “Come closer. You’ll get your shoulder wet.”

Wasn’t it always like that in the romantic soap operas Power Joe liked to watch? It sounded so sweet that Drillboy would occasionally fantasize about moments like these. What would life be like if he and Dumpson weren’t the Brave Police but instead lead generic lives. Would he get a better chance at confessing his feelings for Dumpson?

Drillboy hugged his pillow while imagining it to be Dumpsom beside him in his bed. Though, it would likely be the other way around as Dumpson was too big to be the little spoon… The longer Drillboy let his imagination run wild, the more he is reminded of Dumpson’s metal abs and biceps. He used to think Dumpson was brash and somewhat of a brute and his body shape only added to that impression. However the more time you spend with someone the better you know them…

Now whenever Drillboy sees his abs his fans kick on at the most inappropriate moments.

He wants nothing more than to confess his undying love for Dumpson, but simultaneously he was also afraid he’d ruin the relationship they already have. Drillboy knew that to Dumpson, he was more than just a coworker, but he was afraid he’d never be able to be more than a close friend. He wants to have a special place in the wrestler’s heart. A place that someone might have already taken…

Ayako was a good friend of Dumpson’s and very welcomed in the Brave Police department. She was the one who brought awareness to the sentience of Super AI with her book. And had also helped the Braves uncover multiple criminals and made their job a tad easier. Drillboy didn’t despise Ayako but every time she and Dumpson had a flirtatious moment together it makes him jealous. Unlike with him, Dumpson had no reason to not be together with Ayako. She was an attractive, independent, and hardworking woman while Drillboy was quite the opposite. Drillboy was childish at times and a prankster. He valued his job as a Brave Police, but he wasn’t usually the hardworking type. He liked to sneak out and hand in his reports at last minute. Drillboy often got lectured because of that… Maybe he just favored the action and fighting more. He had been trying hard to improve though!

But the most determining factor was something else...

Drillboy had found out in the past that he was attracted to both genders. He thought that everyone else was the same until the internet proved him wrong. He had had a tiny little crush on a certain fae in the past and everybody knew afterwards, but he had yet to speak aloud to anybody about his new crush. He doesn’t know whether Dumpson will even accept his confession sexuality wise, since as it turns out, sexual orientations can’t be changed. But Drillboy was still holding onto that tiny bit of hope that Dumpson might like him back…

But he is already in a relationship with Ayako, right? It’s pretty obvious how they feel about each other. He doesn’t want to be the fool who fools himself into twisting the obvious reality…

With a long and deep sigh, Drillboy shifted his head onto another pillow. After getting comfortable in his blanket he was sound asleep.


	2. Two Idiots playing Wing-man

A year had passed since the Brave Police saved earth from the Mad Mother. Everything had returned to normal without the impending threat of the Fahrzeug family. The Brave Police now had an easier life than before. Criminals still roamed the streets, though they rarely dealt with criminals as dangerous as Victim O Rand or the Fahrzeugs.

Everyone had more spare time for their hobbies and other personal interests. Dating was one of many. McCrane and Seia are now a known couple ever since he kissed her at the fountain of the city square plaza during a date. Also, for the convenience of their romantic relationship, human sized robot bodies were built for McCrane and the rest of the team.

Power Joe had created a food blog where he’d post his opinions on certain restaurants. Originally it was due to Gunmax suggesting him to do it and Power Joe thought it was a fun idea. It has become quite popular now. Sadly, Power Joe doesn’t have enough time to update frequently.

Drillboy however, still had that same good old crush on Dumpson. Things were getting worse by the month. Ayako and Dumpson seemed even closer in Drillboy’s eyes…

* * *

“Either Dumpson is missin’ some primary coding or he’s purposely avoiding Drillboy.”

Power Joe said and closed the lid of his empty fuel can before putting it back into his subspace for later disposal. Gunmax was sitting next to him at the observation deck Regina and Duke met once, before he proceeded to risk his life combining to Fire J Decker… but that was a story for another time. Both sat in their compressed bodies. The cries of cicadas rang in the back of their heads as they enjoyed this moment of silence.

“I would've cut him some slack if he brushed it off in the first few weeks, but it’s been a year, Gunmax! One whole Year! Drillboy had been constantly dropping hints left and right! Now, I can understand if Dumpson ain’t attracted to him but he can’t just lead Drillboy on.”, Power Joe protested, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

Gunman snickered offhandedly playing with the fuel can in his hand: “How is Dumpson leadin' him on? He was never good with feelings, wasn’t he? 'sides, Dumpson ain't even flirtin' back.”

“I guess ‘leading on’ might not be the best choice of words but Dumpson could’ve just told him to stop… Argh, forget it…”

Both went silent for a while just looking at the city lights.

“How is ya blog doin'?”, Gunmax asked.

Power Joe raised his eye ridges, before replying: “Pretty good! I’m thinking about posting about boss's neighbor’s curry restaurant. I’ve tried it on my day off last week. They say the shop had a makeover but I’ve never seen the original interior design… Though, I could do a photo comparison.” He smirked: “I don’t think Mudra-san is ever going to get used to a human sized Brave Police walking into his restaurant.”

Gunmax couldn’t help but laugh: “His restaurant will blow up if ya post it on ya blog.”

Power Joe chuckled halfheartedly: “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Gunmax chucked down the remaining fuel then put it away.

“T’s been a while since I last went on a date with Deckard. Maybe we’ll come by and take a look.”

“Yeah, but when are you going to make it official?”

Gunmax gave a thoughtful pout before shrugging.

He smiled: “Am ready when he is. So far Deckard prefers ta stay inside the closet.”

Power Joe sighed: “I wonder how people will react... I bet there will be a lot of conspiracy freaks trying to debunk the secret behind robot-sexuality.” ,He ended jokingly.

Gunmax only laughed in amusement: “Secret? There ain't no secret! The heart knows what it desires, no?”

Powe Joe widened his eyes. Looks like Gunmax had brought something to his mind.

Power Joe inquired with a thoughtful frown: “Ayako and Dumpson have been rather flirty lately…”

Gunman nodded in acknowledgement: “They'd make a great couple.”

Power Joe pulled a surprised expression and turned to face Gunmax. His voice was laced with intensity when he spoke, making not so subtle gestures with his hands: “And that’s what’s bothering Drillboy! They WOULD make a great couple! Even though Dumpson isn’t actively flirting back, he hasn’t given any sign of opposition, giving Drillboy a kind of “false hope”!”

Gunmax was abruptly startled by Power Joe. But his lips soon pressed back into that signature smile. Snickering, he looked back to the city skyline before him: “Ya quick ta judge, no offense thou'. Whatchya have in mind?”

They both exchanged eye contact briefly.

“Wait! I’m not trying to make Dumpson sound like an asshole! He is a great guy!”

Realizing what he had just said, Power Joe groaned into his palms: “Urgh…that's not what I meant… My plan is to get those two idiots talking to each other! Dumpson needs to know that Drillboy caught feelings for him and Drillboy needs to get his sh*t together and make a confession already.”

Gunmax couldn’t help but huff, amused: “Ya sure ye'r' the perfect candidate? With how much ya like ta tease Drillboy…” His voice trailed off when he took another sip from his fuel.

“'member how embarrassed he was when McCrane brought it up?”, Gunmax asked.

“No one besides you knows exactly what happened when they were alone in the Deckard room, you eavesdropper.”

Gunmax replied in defense of himself: “Woah! I only came by ta take a look at what the noise was all about. ‘Cause Drillboy got all loud n' defensive about it. Let’s be honest, the entire team is probably aware of what’s goin' on…”

“That’s one more reason to get the two together, if possible…”

Gunmax looked at Power Joe thoughtfully for a moment before speaking up: “How sweet of ya…”

Power Joe stuttered: “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll help ya… with whatever ya have in mind.”

Power Joe raised his eyebrow: “I thought you were still mad at Drillboy for spilling Duke’s coffee over that book Deckard gave you?”

Gunmax put on an exaggerated offended expression.

“Aw comon Joey, do ya really think so little of me? He already got me a new copy as an apology.”

* * *

The following afternoon an uneasy Dumpson sat at his desk. Nothing much was getting done and won’t be unless he got his mind straight.

Dumpson wasn’t a d*ck right?

Was he a bad person for possibly falling for two people at the same time? A colleague non the less?

It took him some time but eventually Drillboy's feelings became obvious. So obvious Dumpson felt ashamed not being able to return them for certain reasons...

He wasn't sure if a romantic relationship between two Brave's is a violation of any law. He has doubts whether such law was ever created, as the sentience in the Brave Police was never expected during their creation, nevertheless expect them to have relationships under colleagues. However, he has found no article stating a romantic relationship between two HUMAN officers is of any illegality.

If the fear of violation wasn't the problem, he and Ayako sure was. Whatever they were…

Ayako had asked him out on a date a day prior and he felt obligated to say 'yes' even though he was uncertain about the true meaning of their relationship.

Acquaintances? Of course!

Friends? Sure!

Lovers? No. Not really. Perhaps?

It shattered his entire perspective of him and Ayako. If Ayako flirted with him, he should feel the same way, shouldn't he? But the urge of even flirting back never came to him. However, he did get embarrassed. But that was mainly because of how open and confrontational Ayako could be.

When he was with Drillboy, things got different. The way he tried to get his attention was kind of… cute if anything.

Drillboy's improvements in work ethic and his steady maturity was kind of charming. He doesn't kick the ball into Power Joe's face anymore. (Which was a relief.) He became more considerate of the feelings of those around him. He doesn't slack and turn in paperwork right before the turn in time anymore. As Mc Crane had said: He acts more like a Brave Police than he had ever been.

Though he clearly has no idea how relationships work, neither does Dumpson really. His favors thought sweet were getting excessive. But Dumpson didn't want to hurt Drillboy's feelings, nor does he want to upset Ayako. Gah! Somebody HELP!

“Yo Dumpson! You good?”

Dumpson jerked his head back to see a concerned Power Joe. He must have let that groan slip…

“Ye-Yeah, just stuff on my mind.”

Dumpson scratched at his hand but looked up when the power shovel leaned his left hip joint onto the table ridge and cocked his head.

“Stuff huh? What kind of 'stuff'?”

The smirk on Power Joe’s face encouraged him to continue. Dumpson sighed before he met the green eyes of his teammate.

“I have an issue. Well, that might not be the best choice of words. I just… have uncertainties considering, erm, a specific topic. Something like that…haha.”

Dumpson couldn’t help but snicker with slight awkwardness while addressing his issue, his hand lingering at the back of his neck.

A glimmer of excitement flashed across Power Joe’s face before he shifted his weight back onto both feet.

“Hmmm… Why don’t you come by my room tonight and we can continue the conversation there?”

“That sounds good… I mean, yes.”

He patted Dumpson's shoulder and he turned to leave, not before flashing a confident wink at the bewildered red bot.

* * *

Drillboy must be imagining things! Yes, Power Joe patted Dumpson’s shoulder! Yes, he gave him a wink! But the power shovel was straight by all means! Or so he said. No! Swore during “Truth or Dare”! Only ladies!

Drillboy does not own Dumpson. He could do as he pleased. Talk to whoever he wants. However, in Drillboy’s love struck state every friendly interaction between his beloved and another individual tasted sour on his tongue…

The orange bot halted his steps in the doorframe when he saw Power Joe pat Dumpson’s shoulder in a friendly and brotherly way.

“You’re just… paranoid.”

Drillboy muttered under his breath before feeling someone bump into his back. Both yelped and stumbled to catch their balance.

“Geez! Drillboy don’t stop ‘nside the door! Ya ok?”

Drillboy turned around to see Gunmax standing behind him. He had Deckard's novel in one hand. The biker was so engrossed in the story he didn’t see Drillboy.

“Yeah, thanks…erm Gunmax?”

“Yo!”

“Does Power Joe have a girlfriend?”

Before he had the chance to be embarrassed the words were already out. Gunmax leaned in to whisper: “What? Trying to cash in?”

Without second thoughts he blurred out in self-defense.

“What?! NO!”

Shuffling could be heard behind Drillboy. Everyone was looking at him! He craned his neck to see multiple eyes on him.

“Drillboy are you ok?”

Yuuta gave him a questioning look.

“Yes Boss! Nothing to worry about!”

A twitchy smile spread across his lips, an awkward one that quickly faded.

Gunmax chuckled inwardly as Drillboy made it past the desk of Dumpson. The biker noticed how Drillboy lightly touched his blushing cheeks after he and Dumpson coincidentally made eye contact for a swift moment.

It’s almost time…

After-hours came and Drillboy couldn’t wait to get back to his room. Just as he flopped down onto the cushions, his tablet buzzed. He quickly clicked the notification at the top of the screen, leading him to the chat history of his and Gunmax'. The newest message read:

*About PJ. He doesn’t have a GF. Ya still gotta chance! *

Drillboy took the tablet into his hand.

*Wat u mean? I don’t wanna date him! He’s straight!*

*So ya don’t like em straight?*

What does Gunmax mean by that? Drillboy hadn’t told anyone about his current crush! Not a single soul! There’s no way the biker could have known! Our does he just know because Gunmax is gay too?

*I don know?*

*I can’t answer that man! Ever felt like romancin a dude? If so, ye probably gay or bi. Ya know with fae and all that jazz…*

Drillboy sighed when she was mentioned. Hopefully, she’s doing well…

Drillboy started typing again until Gunmax send another text.

*Ya know… I also had some trouble when I found out I developed feelings for Deckard. Ya worry about all kinds of things… It’s best to give that person yer honesty. Luckily our feelings were mutual but if they weren’t ya just have ta let go. Plenty of fish in da sea. I can help ya if ya need me.*

Is Gunmax trying to coerce something out of him? Drillboy pouted.

*U are running in circles Gunmax! Just tell me wat you mean…*

There was a short suspense before Gunmax started typing again. The words 'typing' disappeared and reappeared constantly next to Gunmax's profile picture. It took about two minutes for it to stop. Drillboy doesn’t know why he paid attention to that. Something tells him that Gunmax knows that-

His train of thought was disrupted by the buzzing of an incoming message.

*Ya like Dumpson, don’t ya?*

HE KNEW! Drillboy was mortified! He almost feels guilty for how embarrassed he was! Dumpson was already dating Ayako and now he has made a huuuge fool out of himself because Gunmax is going to tell him that all his efforts have gone to waste and he’s so delusional for thinking that someone like Dumpson would choose him over Ayako blah blah blah…

*I guess?*

Why did he even bother replying? Drillboy doesn’t know… But his finger already sent the text through before he could retaliate.

*Ya guess? Aren’t ya supposed to know who ya have been awfully in love with for the past two years?*

GUNMAX KNEW SINCE THE VERY START?!

*YES! I DO, OK?!*

*Ya like him ya lovebird? ;)*

*yes*

There, he said it. Death can take him now. Cause of death? Mortification.

*Finally! Ya and DS have been drivin me crazy! If ya have any doubts me and Power Joe are here ta support ya!*

Support him? Drillboy had a feeling they were planning something. Were they trying to play wingman?

*Wat do u think I should do now?*

*Come to ma room on Friday.*

What the heck?

* * *

Dumpson was standing in the middle of the room Power Joe shared with Mc Crane. (The Braves were only provided with such luxury thanks to their compressed bodies. When they are needed on missions they simply switched back to their original armor.) He was familiar with it as the Build-Team often had movie nights together at his. Looking to the left, Dumpson saw the shelves of movies Powe Joe liked to collect…

“Just sit on the bed”

Power Joe gestured to his bed, placed opposite of the shelves next to McCrane's. Dumpson dropped onto the mattress, watching Power Joe retreat with two energy drinks from his cooler. The power shovel chugged one at him, which he caught but didn’t open.

“Soooo… erm...”, Dumpson held the can with both hands.

“Yeah, about that ‘issue’…”

Power Joe took one quick swig from his can before he continued “...It has something to do with Ayako, doesn’t it?”

Dumpson sighed in defeat: “She asked me on a date, but I haven’t given her a valid answer yet.”

Right behind him Power Joe got comfortable on the bed, back against the headboard and said: “Huh. What do you plan on doing?”

Dumpson looked at the drink in his hands, thumb scraping the printed design.

“I’d feel guilty if I said no.”

Power Joe didn’t say anything, so Dumpson continued: “Ayako and I are close, we’ve hung out a lot as friends and that’s exactly why it’s hard for me to come to terms with my feelings. I’d hate to upset someone I care about…”

The dump truck heard a soft clang as the power shovel set the can down onto the nightstand.

“Romance can only work both ways, Dumpson. If there’s one thing soaps have taught us, is that no one can force anyone into a relationship!”

“I get that Joe! It’s just… Like I said-”

“Alright.”, Power Joe shifted towards the edge of the bed: “You told me you only see her as a friend, right? She comes to you with the hopes of pursuing a romantic relationship, emphasis on romantic, but you aren’t attracted to her! Then why would you want to disappoint her by going on this date with her? Dumpson, if she really cared, she wouldn’t have blamed you for declining.”

Dumpson didn’t answer. Everything Power Joe said was more than correct… But…

“I-I understand. You are right, I’ll tell her. Tomorrow maybe…”

The yellow Brave smiled: “I get what you feel, Dumpson. I’m glad you understand. Just give her your answer as soon as possible when you feel ready and don’t procrastinate. Just be straightforward.”

For some time Power Joe and Dumpson simply sat on the powershovel's bed, talking about anything that comes to mind, from Deckard in the closet to Saejima's fruitless love life. The Braves gossip more than just occasionally. One look into their memory drive will embarrass the engineers…

Moments later someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

McCrane stepped into the room before closing the door behind him.

“Good evening Dumpson! Oh, and Power Joe, SevenEleven didn’t have any Tiramisu left, so I got the chocolate cake instead.”

McCrane had a small plastic bag in his hand and set it down on the table. The power shovel walked over to inspect the goods.

“Aw sh*t… those are really good. But I guess this will suffice…” Power Joe pouted.

Dumpson sometimes couldn’t believe how big Power Joe’s sweet tooth was. It wasn’t like they could gain weight or anything, so even if Power Joe only ate sweets and junk food, he wouldn’t have a problem, as long as he drank enough fuel… It’s just he has never seen him eat anything but dessert when he snacks.

“How about you stay for a while, Dumpson? We had to skip the last three movie nights, remember? For once our schedules match, now that Toudo-san gave me the all clear to rest more after my injury on our last mission…” McCrane asked while taking the snacks he bought out of the bag. Power Joe was already waiting to get his hands on them…

Dumpson murmured: “I don’t have anything planned… I’ll stay.”

“Neat! Because Drillboy is on his way over right now!”, Power Joe smirked but Dumpson couldn’t see him from where the red Brave sat.


	3. Two Idiots Confess

Drillboy had been conflicted about going to the movie night this Friday. There was a small voice at the back of his head telling him that he should cut it. He should not go in between Dumpson and Ayako’s happy relationship with his fruitless attempts of winning over the red bot. He was standing in front of his own closed bedroom door, having contemplated over it over and over again.

Before he knew it, a message flashed across the top of his tablet, emitting a pinging sound. Drillboy turned to face his nightstand on which he placed the device.

*YOOO! DB! R U COMING ?!?!?!*

It was a message from the ever calm and patient Power Joe.

*Been forever since we last got every1 together, u best not ruin this! I know ur free. Come hang out!*

And here is another one.

Great. Now Drillboy would feel guilty if he declined. The Build-Team’s schedules rarely matched like today. Weekly movie nights were a little ritual between the four construction bots. McCrane had an entire stash of SevenEleven stickers just from buying snacks for a night like tonight. If he kept his feelings in check and refrains from stealing glances at Dumpson or doesn’t sit next to him, then nobody will think he’s getting in the way!

*Chiiiill! I’m on my way!*

* * *

He opened the door to McCrane, Dumpson and Power Joe sitting on the two twin beds they pushed together, voting for a pile of movie DVDs. They spread the two blankets out on the beds to cover the seam in between. Drillboy brought a plastic bag in his hand with Dumpson’s favourite snacks, roasted green peas. He bought a pack after seeing Dumpson snack on them more than just occasionally. A part of him still wants to impress Dumpson or something under that line. Idiot.

“Hi guys… I’m here!”, Drillboy closed the door behind him and marched forward to the trio.

“Good evening Drillboy.”, McCrane greeted him with a smile, while Power Joe noticed the plastic bag before he did Drillboy. The poweshovel leaned forward to peek inside: “Roasted green peas? Seriously? Next time bring something everyone can enjoy!” Power Joe moaned at what was soon placed next to the rest of the snacks.

Drillboy managed to not completely lash out at the yellow bot. He simply put them down, turned around and said: “Well, it’s not for you anyways.” See? He’s more mature than Power Joe!

“Green peas are not that bad, Joey! They’re crunchy and-” Drillboy heard Dumpson argue.

“And the shell gets stuck everywhere in the mouth! Anyways, I vote for this one…” Power Joe picks up the DVD box.

* * *

Eventually the four decided on a movie. Power Joe left the beds to set things up, leaving Drillboy squashed between McCrane and Dumpson.

On the way to this room, Drillboy had promised himself that he would sit as far away from Dumpson as possible, right at the edge of the bed, two bots to the right. It might be an uncomfortable seat, but he doesn’t want to be too close to the red bot? This is absurd… Why is he doing this? Why does he think any of this will make things better?

“Hey… erm… Power Joe, do you want to sit in the middle?”, Drillboy found himself saying. The powershovel looked back to him with a puzzled look. The middle was the comfiest, even McCrane didn’t want to give it up sometimes! Power Joe asked: “Are you sure? I won’t give it back to you if you change your mind.” He smirked.

Drillboy immediately insisted: “Yeah! It’s ok, just take it! I don’t mind!”

“Alright!”, Power Joe said enthusiastically. He played the film and walked over to the bed. Drillboy got out of the way and was just about to claim his spot next to McCrane when Dumpson scooted closer to the right. Things just never went his way.

Dumpson patted the empty spot next to him. What was Drillboy supposed to say now? That he would rather sit next to McCrane? For what reason? Him trading the middle seat for an edge seat was random enough! So Drillboy ended up right next to Dumpson again, AND he lost his middle seat!

Finally, the movie starts. They currently have a bag of snacks passed around. Once Power Joe had grabbed a handful, he put it in Dumpson’s lap. However, the red bot had something else in mind: “McCrane, can you pass over the green peas, please? Thanks.”

Drillboy watched as Dumpson ripped the bag open and started helping himself with the snacks. The orange bot didn’t notice he was staring until he made eye contact with Dumpson. He quickly adverted his attention back to the movie. Thank god that the room was dark. Drillboy was certain his face looked like a ripe apple. Not to mention his embarrassment of being caught staring at his crush eating.

“Thank you for bringing these, by the way.”, Drillboy heard someone whisper. It took him a while to realise they were speaking to him, until he saw Dumpson holding the peas in front of him. Drillboy couldn’t help but stutter and scratch at his arm: “Ye-yeah… I just knew you liked them so, ah…” He took the bag from Dumpson’s hand and suddenly paused. It was like his brain had shut down for a split second. What was he doing! He just took the bag from Dumpson’s hand without asking! If his cheeks could go a shade darker, they would be purple… Drillboy just sat there holding the bag in his hand, mentally cursing himself for being so awkward.

“Are you ok?”, Dumpson asked him.

“Yeah. I just… I just realized I forgot something in my room!” Drillboy put the bag back into Dumpson’s hands. He needed some room to cool down… “Shhh!”, came from Power Joe sitting next to him. Drillboy muttered an embarrassed sorry and quietly shuffled off the bed: “I’ll go get it.” He whispered, before exiting the room. Only Dumpson watched him leave.

* * *

Halfway towards his bedroom he stopped. It was so obvious now… Dumpson knew exactly for what reason he brought the peas, for him. He only accepted them because he didn’t want to seem rude. Drillboy probably made his crush uncomfortable now. Dumpson probably thinks he is some boyfriend-stealing-jealous-jerk, who doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘No’. He probably hates Drillboy now…

He felt like crying, there is no denying the large rock forming inside his throat, forcing itself out of there in the form of small tears at the rim of his optics. Drillboy blinked them away. He can for sure spare himself the embarrassment of crying in public, and having some unsuspecting bot or human see him sobbing.

But he couldn’t help himself.

A whine escaped his throat and the dam broke at the rest of the tears followed. He brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the sounds as he kept on walking in a hunched pose, but it was no use, someone heard it and a door next to him opened. He jumped in fear and ripped his palm from his face.

“Drillboy?”, it was Gunmax, looking at him confused, standing there with one hand grasping the door handle.

Drillboy did his best to wipe away the tears, he looked at the green mech apologizingly: “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah! And it’s good that ya did! Ya look awful.” He gave Drillboy a empathetic sigh and beckoned him to come inside: “I gotta talk to ya.”

“There is no need. I was gonna go back to my room…”

“Then we’ll talk there! Go on!”

* * *

“Let’s start with what I can do to make ya feel better.”

Gunmax dropped onto the bed the moment he entered Drillboy’s room, but he was too tired, emotionally, to care.

“You already know what’s up.”, he sat next to the green mech and laid down into the cushions.

Drillboy went silent for a moment, while Gunmax waited patiently. He licked his lips before sighing: “I don’t think he likes me…”

“Because you think Dumpson and Ayako san have a thing going on?”

Drillboy nodded again. This time instead of embarrassment, there was disappointment in Drillboy’s eyes.

“Have you asked him or Ayako yet, indirectly indicating at a possible romantic relationship?”

Drillboy glanced at Gunmax for a second before speaking up: “I wanted to but…” He scratched at the back of his helm.

“But?”

“I’m afraid that he’ll say, yes… You never know. And, then…” There was a short moment of silence, then he threw his arms into the air and covered his face with them: “God! Ayako is probably his girlfriend already! It’s so obvious now when you think about it! All the flirting, and the hanging-out…” Drillboy’s voice was muffled but there was a clear hitch to it. “I feel so bad because I’m over here trying to tear it apart. I should have used my brain to think for a second…” A hiccup struggled itself up Drillboy’s throat and he let it free.

* * *

Gunmax didn’t say anything as the orange bot poured his heart out, he only helped him sit up when he started to cry again, rubbing his back with one hand. Gunmax didn’t think Drillboy was so torn and unsure about his relationship with Dumpson. The fact that he was willing to let Ayako take him instead, was a sign that Drillboy was more lovestruck than Gunmax had guessed. Maybe it’s because the kid’s first love was torn away from him so brutally, that he is so afraid that it will happen again.

“Ya know.” Gunmax chuckled.

Drillboy was still wiping at his tears while new ones kept on falling.

“Huh?”

Gunmax rested his hand on his shoulder: “You’re gonna hate me for this. But Dumpson ain’t together with Ayako. An’ I’m not just sayin’ this ta make ya feel better. Power Joe talked to ya crush yesterday, and ya wanna know what Dumpson said?”

Drillboy’s eyes widened and the tears stopped abruptly. He nodded enthusiastically. Gunmax smirked at those big emerald eyes full of anticipation. He got him good.

“Well, Ayako got friend-zoned.”

“For real?” Drillboy dragged out the words like his voice box had an overload.

“Why would I lie to ya. I’m not sadistic! Look at how many tissues ya used up!” Gunmax smirked in amusement, pointing towards the garbage bin next to the bed. Drillboy pouted: “So what, I cried because I was sad ok?” he rubbed at his eyes.

“I never thought I’d say this but cryin’ with someone is the cure all. Never do it alone though, that’s just gonna make me pity ya.”

“You jerk…”

“So!” Gunmax rounded an arm over Drilboy’s shoulders: “Are ya gonna ask him out on a date now? I got a few good places to recommend.” There was a smugness to his voice.

“I guess I can try…” Drillboy fiddled with his fingers. Ah yes, there comes the embarrassment again.

“Good ‘cause me and Joey are counting on ya!”

Gunmax almost saw Drillboy smile, before the orange bot suddenly jerked up.

“How long have we been talking?!”

* * *

When Drillboy returned to Power Joe’s room, they were half way through movie.

“Oh, you’re back. Do you want a brief summary of the story so far or…”

“Ah, no thanks.” Drillboy politely declined Power Joe’s offer and hopped back into his previous spot, right next to Dumpson. Drillboy felt him stealing a glance but didn’t hear him say anything.

Until, a few more minutes into the film.

“What took you so long?” Drillboy froze up at the question. How was he supposed to answer this? That he went to Gunmax and cried his eyes out, because he thought he was the third wheel?

“I’ll tell you later.”, he whispered back, taking the opportunity to lean closer. Dumpson didn’t flinch away. “Ok.” Dumpson sounded like he wanted to say more but refrained from doing so. It only made Drillboy curious.

Now, snacks were being passed around again. Drillboy was surprised Power Joe had left him something. Maybe there was still sympathy left somewhere… A touch made him flinch. He jerked his head towards Dumpson just to see his hand quickly retreating from his own.

“Sorry, I…” Dumpson muttered bashfully.

“No, it’s fine.” Drillboy could barely suppress the goofy grin threatening to form on his face.

Then it happened. Drillboy felt another touch on his hand and a finger curled around his pinky. Is this really happening right now? He looked at Dumpson, then back at their hands, then back at the red bot. Dumpson probably noticed him looking but he was making it look like his attention was on the tv. Or maybe he didn’t want Drillboy to see him blushing. Drillboy might not have been able to see it but he knew from experience how Dumpson acted when he was embarrassed, it’s a posture he is all too familiar with thanks to Ayako.

So, he decided to make a large gamble and leaned his head onto the red bot’s shoulder. One, two, three seconds pass and no negative reaction, instead Dumpson moved his hand to hover above Drillboy’s, before putting it on top. They were both blushing heavily now. At last Drillboy let Dumpson slip his fingers between his and curled them together. Drillboy felt Dumpson lean his head carefully on top of his, so gently like he was afraid to squish him. They stayed like this for the rest of the movie…

* * *

Three movies went by just like that. It was a blessing that Power Joe didn’t mock either of them, there was no way the yellow bot hadn’t noticed, maybe he felt sympathetic today and let Drillboy have his peace for once. Now he and Dumpson were standing in the hallway, both blushing madly at each other.

“Sooo, yeaaah…”, Drillboy chuckled awkwardly, his hand reaching up to scratch at his neck, eyes cast downwards at his feet. Dumpson was mimicking him but looking up at the ceiling instead.

“About the handholding, just then… I meant it… I mean, I didn’t say anything! But…”, Dumpson said hurriedly, his hand at his neck switched to holding his upper arm.

“I get it.”, Drillboy’s expression softened: “It was… nice.”

“Heh, yeah, erm…”

“Uh, do you want to hang out some time?”

Drillboy saw Dumpson blush a shade deeper, his lips pressed into a tense line before he licked them briefly: “Sure… I’d love to, tomorrow evening?” His hand went back to his neck.

Drillboy felt warmth blossom inside his chest.

“Of course.” He said with a bright smile.


	4. Two Idiots In Love

Today Drillboy woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. When he looked at his hand, he could almost physically feel Dumpson’s hand on his again.

* * *

“I did it!”

Drillboy threw himself at Gunmax in a hug, which he gladly accepted, now that he wasn’t a stupid little sh*t anymore who pushed those away who cared.

“Alright, calm down Dora the Explorer. I can’t understand ya when you’re all giggly.”

Drillboy rested his head against his shoulder: “You’re the best, you know?”

Gunmax couldn’t help but bark out in laughter: “Yeah, yeah, I know. What’s next lovebird?” Drillboy pulled away from him to announce happily: “I got myself a date for this evening!”

“Good job! Here, I’ll give you some recommendations. Deckard and I go there all the time…”

* * *

The first thing Power Joe did when he woke up on Sunday, was to go look for Dumpson. He saw everything yesterday, and he was not going to let it go so easily. If he doesn’t get the full story about what happened after he went to bed, he might go crazy.

But he didn’t find Dumpson in his room, instead he only saw Duke video-calling with Regina. Apparently Dumpson went downtown, with Ayako?

* * *

Dumpson felt that this had to be discussed face to face.

He texted Ayako last night and asked to meet her at a coffee shop the next morning. He hadn’t explicitly said that this wasn’t a date, he just said that he needed to tell her something important. He just couldn’t bring himself to word it that way, not when Ayako’s last message had the words ‘I’, ‘date’ and ‘you’ in them.

He was glad that Ayako didn’t dress fancily for their meet up. It was at best stylish casual clothes. They got a seat in the corner and Dumpson started mentally going over what he wanted to say for the fifth time since he stepped foot outside the headquarters.

“So!”, Ayako took a sip from her coffee: “What did you want to tell me?” She smiled, it was a generic smile, one that she wore on a daily basis, nothing special, but it made Dumpson even more guilty. He sighed and looked up from his crossed fingers he put on the top of the table.

“Remember how you asked me out on a date recently?”

“Yeah?” she said.

Dumpson drummed the fingers of his left hand on the back of his right hand and vice versa as he took a deep breath and said:

“I can’t go on a date with you.”

“Oh, ok, that’s alright... You look tense, are you feeling ok?” Ayako’s surprise was short lived, she was more concerned over how Dumpson was acting right now.

“I’m gay. That’s why.”

The burden he had been carrying on his back this entire time finally lifted off his shoulders. It was the best feeling in the world, but also the worst.

“I’m terribly sorry for not telling you earlier!” Dumpson stood up to bow as an apology but Ayako held him back at last second.

“You don’t need to apologize for that! Seriously!” She sat back down, still smiling, but there was disappointment to the smile.

“But! I haven’t been honest about it and I’m afraid I have-”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Dumpson.” She put a hand on his, her palm was warmer compared to his.

“Listen, actually it’s me who should be apologizing. I should have seen the signs that you weren’t interested. Instead I pushed you out of your comfort zone. I hope we both take this opportunity to learn a lesson. I’m terribly sorry.”

* * *

Dumpson smiled at Ayako, he didn’t take his hand away. He was comfortable having it where it was. They talked for a while longer and exited the café together. Ayako gave Dumpson a hug, and he hugged back. Then they parted.

And Drillboy saw it all.

When Gunmax and him walked out of the headquarters, Power Joe was there too. He was going out for a drive and some exercise, so Gunmax told him too what they were going to do, “date-location-hunting”.

“Downtown you mean. Yeah you better be careful not to bump into Dumpson, or it won’t stay a surprise anymore.” Power Joe had said.

“He went downtown?”

“Yeah, he went to hang with Ayako!”

He saw Dumpson and Ayako hugging. She’s an incredibly open and friendly woman, way more social then most Japanese, so she tended to give those she knew, hugs. Nothing wrong with that. Gunmax was going about something in earshot but Drillboy didn’t hear him.

Was Dumpson playing him?

NO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? HE ISN’T LIKE THAT!

But what if he was? He had just let Drillboy snuggle into him and hold his hand last night. The hugging can be excused, but what is with the hand holding?

Gunmax didn’t notice them so Drillboy kept it to himself, but he needed to talk to Dumpson when they get home.

* * *

Drillboy knocked on Dumpson's door. He wasn’t jealous or mad or anything… Maybe he was? No, the most he felt right now was paranoia.

The door opened.

“Oh, Drillboy! Do you need anything?” Dumpson smiled at him from inside the bedroom. Was that cologne he smelled? Regardless, Drillboy needed to make sure of something before he went on his first date.

“Yeah…” Drillboy put his hand against his neck: “Erm, can you come over to my room? I need to ask you something in private.”

Dumpson only hummed, nodded, and followed Drillboy into the hallway. It was a short walk from his and Duke’s room, to Drillboy's single bedroom, right next to the twin Ninjas' room.

They didn’t say anything on the way.

* * *

Dumpson felt like something was wrong the moment he entered Drillboy’s room. But he didn't do anything wrong, so why should anything feel out of place? Maybe it’s not him, it’s Drillboy…

Before he could properly close the door behind him, Drillboy had already started talking.

“I just wanted to make sure that the feeling I mutual.”

“What do you mean? Oh… the little moment we had yesterday night.”

“Yeah, our 'moment'… I wanted to know if it is more than just a 'moment' for you too... you know?”

Dumpson huffed and chuckled. Drillboy is so cute.

“Yes, yes, it was! Of course, it was! I do feel the same, and I… look forward to our date tonight.”

He felt his cheeks heat up and he drummed his fingers against his thigh, as he smiled, slightly embarrassed.

Dumpson saw Drillboy’s eyes light up, and a moment later he had an arm full of an orange robot. He didn’t know what to say. So, he didn’t say anything at all. The sound of metal hitting on metal resonated inside the room. Or maybe it was Dumpson’s imagination that is dramatizing this little hug. It did make his system feel all tingly and fuzzy. Dumpson wrapped his arms around Drillboy hesitantly, pausing just before his palms made contact with his lover’s back, then Dumpson squeezed him tightly.

“I’m actually surprised you doubted me feelings.”

Dumpson murmured against Drillboy’s shoulders. Then he suddenly retaliated with: “I mean, I’m not trying to make you feel bad, or anything! It’s not your fault! It’s probably mine. I’m just… Well, I wasn’t sure-”

Drillboy broke away from him. For a moment Dumpson thought he had ruined this little moment, until Drillboy started talking again.

“No, no, no, don’t say that. It’s just… I saw you with Ayako at the café earlier today. The one across from Mudra-san’s restaurant.”

Dumpson watched as Drillboy giggled to himself.

“It’s silly of me to think this way now. But I was a little worried at first, that maybe yesterday wasn’t what I thought it was. Maybe I was… misinterpreting things.” Drillboy shrugged for emphasize and gave a soundless chuckle.

So that was where that question came from! Dumpson felt like, now that Drillboy told him, he should tell him why he met with Ayako.

“No, you weren’t, Drillboy. I do, uh, I do like you-” Dumpson coughed, getting visibly embarrassed: “-romantically… I was actually telling Ayako that it’s not going to work out between us, and that I’m simply not attracted to women. She was pretty understandable about it. I thought she was going to be mad that I ‘lead her on’, which I had no intention of doing so, but I was having trouble with my own feelings, so that I couldn’t juggle between dealing with another person’s at the same time.”

Drillboy sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

“Yeah, I get what you mean. I’ve always wanted to confess to you, but I don’t know why I never just asked if you and Ayako-san are together. Ok, I do know why because I didn’t want to face something I didn’t want to hear. Let’s say you were together, then it would be my fault for letting this drag out for so long.”

* * *

For brief seconds, they just stared at each other, even though it felt like a long time as past, as if time suddenly seized to exist. Until Drillboy reached forward to place his hands onto Dumpson’s shoulder.

“May I?”

Drillboy could see the anticipation in the red bot’s eyes when he nodded, though there was still a hit of shyness around him. “Yeah, yeah sure.” Drillboy held back a chuckle and slipped his hand to the back of Dumpson’s neck. With butterflies in his stomach and a reassuring feeling from his heart, telling him how right this felt, he stepped forward just a little bit to gently pull the larger bot towards himself, slow enough to give indication what he was trying to do.

“Wait.”

He halted in his actions when Dumpson suddenly spoke up. Their lips only millimeters away from each other. Drillboy had even closed his eyes, but he immediately put his hand away.

* * *

“Is something wrong?”

Dumpson could hear the surprise in the other’s voice.

“No! I just think, I, uh, want to wait until the end of tonight… end of our date. I just think it would be more romantic if we did it then… IF that’s ok with you!”

Dumpson rushed out his last sentence as if he were afraid Drillboy would reject him if he didn’t comply. Where was all this paranoia coming from?

“Pff, of course that’s ok! Come to think of it, it is both our first kisses after all, we should make the most out of it. I promise you won’t regret it.”

* * *

After Dumpson had left his room, presumably to get his whirling fans under control, it was Drillboy’s turn to be paranoid. He can’t believe he actually did this, and probably won’t ever admit if asked, but he wrote a freaking essay on the preparation and execution of this little date, like he was preparing for finals. He opened his computer and wrote a three page long essay about what places to visit, what to do, what to do when you’re doing an activity, what to do when you think you’ve messed up, what routes to take, what to say and how to act.

Something told him he was being ridiculous, and he probably is. When he asked Gunmax about what to do, and that he was feeling nervous, the biker bot had just told him to go with whatever happens, and by that he meant it.

Gunmax stated that even if there was a robbery happening right where you’re dating, and at the same time a tornado was going on above you, you go with it. Just do what you think makes the most logical sense. Besides, Dumpson isn’t someone Drillboy met off of a dating site. Dumpson knew who Drillboy is as a person, he wouldn’t change his mind about him easily just because something awkward happened, or he made a mistake. And dare Drillboy say it, it was the truth. He had no reason acting like he was on a stealth mission.

* * *

Then the evening rolled by and he was standing at Dumpson’s door. He had put a decent amount of effort into his appearance getting out any dents and buffing out the scratches, but he wasn’t about to go too overboard here.

Drillboy extended his hand and knocked, exactly three times, not too much and not too little. He heard commotions inside, like somebody is putting away something heavy. Maybe it was Dumpson’s dumbbells? Then footsteps neared the door, hesitant ones. After a brief moment of silence, the door opened.

Dumpson was standing there, one hand on the wall inside the room where the controls for the door is, the other scratching his neck. Duke wasn’t in there, who knows where he went to…

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” He apologized in a tight voice, a warm smile tugging at his lips, but this time he wasn’t suppressing it anymore. Drillboy noticed it and small blush formed on his face. He hated how Dumpson could make him flustered without even trying, but at the same time, he liked the fuzzy feelings in his Super AI.

“No, no, no I just arrived. So, are you ready to go?” Drillboy could barely keep his excitement from overflowing, but he needed to keep his composure, no matter what. He was the one who asked Dumpson out.

“Yeah sure!”

Drillboy stepped aside so Dumpson could follow suit. And that’s when he noticed it, the same sweet scent of cologne he smelled this afternoon.

The door closed after them, then Drillboy took a step forward, sniffling his nose.

“You’re wearing cologne?” He chuckled in amusement. Dumpson put in a lot of effort. Drillboy has to make sure this date won’t become a disappointment.

“I bought it after my meeting with Ayako. Heh, I just thought you would appreciate it, you know. I hope I didn’t over do it.” Dumpson gave a nervous chuckled and crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto his other feet.

“Aww you did it for me?” Drillboy cooed affectionately and reached for Dumpson’s hand, lacing his fingers between the other’s. “Thank you, I really like it.” A certain playfulness escaped from his voice. Dumpson’s eyes widened and Drillboy swore he saw something equally suggestive flashing across the red bot’s eyes.

“Alright, let’s go! I have something exciting planned for us two.”

Drillboy held Dumpson’s hand tighter and dragged him along.

* * *

Drillboy thought the aquarium was a good idea.

He was lucky he could get his tickets at last minute. He wasn’t planning on doing a long tour through the aquarium with Dumpson or anything. He booked two tickets for an evening exhibition presenting fish and jellyfish with bioluminescence, like a romantic light show. His wallet is tearing up, but his heart sure wasn’t, especially while standing together with his new boyfriend, watching the miniature galaxy in front of them.

“It’s beautiful.”

Their hands were still connected. Drillboy felt Dumpson lightly squeeze his, so he looked to the side, to find Dumpson smiling at the various marine lives.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Drillboy.”

The soft blue light shining on Dumpson’s face made him look ever the more handsome.

Drillboy found himself staring for a while. Even though Dumpson did not notice, Drillboy still felt a little awkward. “Hey, look at this one.” Drillboy pointed at a small jellyfish just casually floating around, enjoying the evening.

“Do you think they’re happy inside the tank?” Dumpson asked, voice soft.

Drillboy pondered for an answer, then he murmured: “I don’t know to be honest… But I think they’d prefer to be in their natural habitat.” Drillboy looked at the exit. They had finished most of the exhibition, and he was getting a little hungry.”

“What do you want to eat later?”

“Just a snack maybe. I’m not really hungry unless you are.”

“Let’s get some croquettes then!”

* * *

They were sitting on a park bench at the fountain, shoulder on shoulder with a potato korokke each, well… Drillboy got more than just one, maybe two, or three.

“I never knew you liked korokke so much.”

Dumpson had barely started eating his snack, while Drillboy was halfway through his second one. Drillboy looked at the red bot with a mouthful, he recoiled quickly and chewed down the food, wiping the crumbs from his mouth before giving an awkward and slightly embarrassed smile. “Yeah, I’ve kind of got an addiction. It was the first human food I ate since we discovered we can taste. Yuuta introduced me to it when Deckard went on a date with Gunmax, and I had to pick him up.”

Dumpson took a big bite out of his own korokke.

“I can make some for you sometime.”

Drillboy stopped in the middle of taking another bite from his deep-fried treat, turning his head to his boyfriend in puzzlement.

“I’ve always wanted to get into culinary arts. And I uh…”

Dumpson was fiddling with the wrapped of his now finished snack. Drillboy listened in anticipation.

“I wouldn’t mind cooking things for you, anytime you want haha.” Dumpson chuckled, his laugh a little unsure, but it wasn’t from discomfort it was because he was in love. He was in love with Drillboy. Drillboy still has problems realising that they are in fact, right here right now, a couple, boyfriend and boyrfriend.

Drillboy could feel the warmth from his partner’s engine, and the rumbling coming from his systems like a unique love song, wrote with passion just for him.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Drillboy smirked, albeit with a heavy blush on his face.

Drillboy watched as Dumpson looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, yeah sure! Uh… do I just.”

He leaned towards Drillboy, one hand clutching the back of the bench. Then he stopped in his ministrations, he was extremely nervous, more nervous than Drillboy. So, the orange bot decided to take the lead and snaked a hand around Dumpson’s neck.

“Where should I, uh, put my hand? I’m really bad at this, sorry.” His voice a distinct stutter.

“You shouldn’t be so tense, Dumpson.” Drillboy chuckled at him, amused by his bashfulness. “I don’t know how to kiss either, so I’m not going to laugh at you for being bad.”

Drillboy caressed the back of Dumpson’s neck, causing him to chuckle. So, he is ticklish huh? Drillboy could use that to his advantage, some day.

Finally, the orange bot leaned forward, and at last their lips met.

It was surreal, but here they are, kissing, if you can even call it a kiss. All they are doing is just letting their lips rest against another, there is no hungry sucking or pressing down. But it was the most passion filled moment of their lives. The realisation of what they are doing fades in and out of their minds. Dumpson got a little bolder and pressed against Drillboy harder, but only barely. Dumpson’s posture was also kind of awkward, as he was only extending his neck with the rest of his body was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. His free hand then hesitantly travelled to his lover’s back, nervously resting there.

Drillboy got the hint and mouthed lightly at the other’s lips. He felt Dumpson tense than relax a second later, letting Drillboy take control, shyly responding to his affection as best as he can.

“Why are you pressing your eyes shut like this?” Drillboy couldn’t help but take a peek. He shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.

Dumpson jerked back, pushing the orange bot back in the process. The hand previously on Drillboy’s back retaliated to cover his mouth: “Don’t look, it’s embarrassing!” He looked to the side, too bashful to make eye contact, if a little self-conscious too.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I really wanted to see how cute you looked.” Drillboy smiled.

“I don’t think I look cute when all you can see is my forehead.” Dumpson pouted, frowning just a little, still looking away in embarrassment. Drillboy felt guilty for peeking now.

“Sorry baby, I won’t do it again, promise?” Drillboy reached to hold his lover’s hand, crossing their fingers.

“You learned that from Gunmax, didn’t you?”

“You don’t like it? How about Honey instead?”

“Not sure...”

“Cutie?”

“I like Honey more.”

Drillboy raised his eyebrows. He suddenly got an idea and leaned closer with a sultry pout on his face.

“How about… Hottie?”

Dumpson nearly fell off the bench.

“NO! That’s way too…” He struggled to illustrate it with his hands: “Suggestive!”

Drillboy couldn’t hold back his laughter. His hand didn’t do much to muffle his chuckling either. “Then you tell me what nicknames you would like me to call you?” His voice laced his small giggles as he asked his boyfriend, supporting his head in his hand, with his elbow on his thigh.

“I… well… I just like my name really…” Dumpson drummed the fingers of his left hand on the back of his right hand and vice versa. Then he quickly retaliated: “But you can call me Honey… in private.”

Dumpson looked back to Drillboy, just as he smiled at him and stood up, extending a hand for him to hold.

“Let’s go back home, Honey.”


	5. Two Idiots get down Dirty (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

Things finally felt right for once in Dumpson’s life. Especially while laying in bed, cuddled up against his partner.

Three months have passed since their first date, but he can still vividly remember when they sat at the fountain, lips against the other’s, love shooting through his circuits like electricity.

Dumpson was the shy one in their relationship. He would blush madly when Drillboy asked to hang out in front of his teammates. And the orange bot loved it. He would purposely mention their previous dates and then ask him if he wanted to get a drink after work. None of his coworkers teased him excessively, excluding the first time, but a few smirks and glances towards him were expected.

Right now, they are both just enjoying each other’s company. Dumpson’s head leaned against his lovers’ shoulder while Drillboy poked around on his tablet. Two months prior, Dumpson convinced Duke to move into Drillboy’s old single bedroom, so that they can enjoy each other’s company without hinderance. Drillboy’s old bed was just way too small for two people, but now they can just push both beds together.

Dumpson took a glance at Drillboy’s screen and noticed he was reading biographs of famous footballers. Of course, he would…

Then Drillboy began scrolling down to read the next block of text, and something caught Dumpson’s eyes. It was a picture of an athlete, whose name he can’t remember, shirtless. And as expected, but definitely not welcomed, making everything ever the more embarrassing, Dumpson’s cooling system activated. And dear Lord is it loud in a quiet bedroom.

The red bot froze in place not knowing what to do. Glancing up he saw Drillboy looking down at him simultaneously. The orange bot looked back at his tablet, then at him, and started piecing things together, and started giggling.

“Just, god, just keep reading!” Dumpson shifted against his lover, hand darting towards the screen to force the article to scroll past the image of the shirtless football player.

“What?” Drillboy sputtered in his giggle fit: “I’m not done reading that part.” He said oh so very innocently.

“It’s a picture! There is nothing to… read.” Dumpson snuggled further into his lover’s embrace, feeling the hand returning to his waist.

“Geez, you’re not the only one who thinks he’s sexy. I know I do.”

Dumpson was steadily getting more and more bashful: “You know we can’t have sex, Drillboy.”

Dumpson felt Drillboy shift against him, so he lifted his body from leaning against his boyfriend.

“Actually, we can, sort of.”

Dumpson damn near lost all strength in his arm that is straining against the bed sheets to support his upper body. What surprised him even more was how serious Drillboy was when he said it.

“What are you saying? We don’t have… erm… sexual organs.”

“We might not have penises but there are other means of stimulation.”

The flirty tilt to Drillboy’s voice did sinful things to him.

“I can show you if you’d like.”

Dumpson was thankful Drillboy didn’t lean in or touch him. Not saying he is opposed to physical touches, but he needed a moment to register those words into his processor, even though it felt like his code was running backwards. Drillboy also took notice to his shock and hesitance, and immediately added: “You can always say no, you know?” He smiled, a smile Dumpson loved more than anything.

“I just need a moment to process… this.” Dumpson chuckled nervously, reaching to touch his heated face. He was starting to feel amused, then a thought struck him.

“Wait, how did you know that we can… do it?”

Drillboy’s lips stretched into a mischievous smirk. He whispered with a pout: “Like anyone else would, Honey.”

“You… touched yourself… down there?” Dumpson pointed at his crotch, drawing invisible circles in the air above his pelvis.

“Ee-yep!”

“How…” Dumpson murmured and licked his lips, glancing around nervously he spoke: “How did it feel?”

Drillboy lifted his hand: “May I show you?”

Dumpson took a long time to come to an answer. All this time Drillboy just waited patiently, head cocking to the side.

Dumpson was aware of how this will change their relationship, making them closer and make everything more serious. It’s both their first times, well Drillboy has masturbated before, but it’s still his first time with someone else.

And Dumpson wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dumpson sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit lightly, sucking in a large breath of air.

“Ok, just… be gentle. I’ve never done this before, and I have no idea what to do…”

Drillboy rubbed his hand soothingly: “I’ll guide you the best I can.” The orange bot smiled again, a smile full of warmth, a smile reserved for only Dumpson and no one else.

* * *

That’s how Dumpson ended up sitting in Drillboy’s lap, both his and his boyfriend’s engines rumbling low, fans whirling. Drillboy’s fingers were cupping his hips, with his thumb rubbing circles near his crotch.

“How does it feel?”

Dumpson heard Drillboy say. He was currently snuggling into the orange bot, too embarrassed to want to see what exactly his lover is doing to him.

“So far so good.”

One hand slipped behind him to cup his ass and the other moved closer to his crotch.

“You gotta loosen the armor around your crotch so I can pry it off. Unless you’d like to do it yourself?”

With a heavy blush Dumpson removed the protective armor, immediately feeling naked. Sensitive wiring and machinery underneath is now exposed to the air around them, giving Drillboy full access. It was strange seeing himself like this, as they rarely stripped their armor unless for repairs. The Braves came to realize they had more control over their bodies when they came back from a mission leading them to chasing a biomonster across the beach. Sand got stuck everywhere and they had to remove their armor to clean it out.

Drillboy’s hand travelled down his thigh and hovered right underneath the group of wiring between his legs. He was silently asking for permission.

“It’s fine, go ahead.”

After those words left Dumpson’s mouth, he felt something blunt enter him. A groan left his throat, just as Drillboy’s finger curled inside, wires being tugged.

“Are you ok? Don’t worry if it hurts a little… It’s your first time after all.”

Drillboy started to pump his index finger very slowly in and out of the warm channel of wires. Dumpson couldn’t help but shudder with each drag out of his opening.

“It’s not that bad.” He clutched his boyfriend tightly, so much for trying to not make a blushing fool out of himself. He took way too long to piece-together a reply for his partner. Talking like he is reviewing a product, after his boyfriend just asked him how it feels like to get fingered…

Drillboy laughed at his shyness, not passing on the opportunity to press a kiss to his lover’s chest. “It be like that sometimes. You want me to go faster?”

“Uh… yes. Go ahead.”

Dumpson felt that finger increasing in speed, making sure to curl and wiggle to stimulate the various wires inside his body. He couldn’t hold back the gasp, nor could he hold back his hips from bucking, jostling the single finger inside him. It made everything even more uncontrollable as he received another wave of pleasure.

“Drillboy.” A weak whimper of his partner’s name came from his throat. Seeing it as a request for more, Drillboy only increased his speed.

“Wait! Too fast!”

The fingering abruptly stopped, and he felt something pull out, much to Dumpson’s relief. Then he looked down to see Drillboy with an extremely worried expression.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?!”

“No, no, no! It’s fine. I was just a little overwhelmed…”

“I should have asked you before going too fast” Drillboy chuckled nervously, then pecked his lover’s firm chest. “Do you want to just sleep early tonight?” Drillboy pressed his face into Dumpson’s broad chest arms held off from touching him. That, the red Brave bot could respect.

Dumpson contemplated his offer for a while. In his opinion, the night can still continue… They just needed to go even slower. Or maybe it was him being way too sensitive?

“I’d like to continue if you’re alright with that?”

Dumpson thought about doing a seductive voice, but he quickly decided that he should leave the seduction to Drillboy for the reminder of their relationship. Instead, he just massaged his boyfriend’s shoulders from his position, smiling sheepishly.

Drillboy suddenly giggled in amusement, something naughty deep inside his eyes: “Well then, would you like me to just keep on fingering you or would you like to try something ‘different’?” Drillboy tried his best to lean closer and whisper into Dumpson’s ear.

Unspeakable pictures start flashing across his mind. Truth to be told he had… ahem… ‘done some research’…

“You mean like...” Dumpson scratched at his neck and glanced between his lover and some random spot on the wall. “With toys?” Dumpson stuttered, voice a barely audible whisper.

Drillboy wore a surprised expression at this, eyes widened. He then chuckled; arousal written all over his face: “I haven’t bought any yet.” He started mouthing and kissing at his boyfriend’s chest again. “You should have told me you were kinky!”

Dumpson felt his body might melt from the rise of heat in his cheeks and crotch area. Drillboy will be the death of him.

“I’m not like that!” He retaliated, feeling exposed for some reason, like his darkest secrets were just revealed. But his boyfriend won’t tell anyone. He won’t have to worry about Drillboy laughing at him or calling him dirty. He would never.

The orange bot hummed: “Do you still want this?”

* * *

Everything moved far too quick. The next moment he was on his back, hips twitching, hands gripping the bedsheets like a vice, body shuddering as wave and waves of pleasure attacked his nerves system.

It was surreal, but his boyfriend was tongue deep inside him. He wondered what he tasted like to his partner. But most importantly, he wondered how Drillboy would taste like. Dumpson was glad they couldn’t produce any fluids from heir orifices, otherwise the sheets would be a mess. And they’d have to go through the hassle of cleaning up before going to bed. However, at the same time the thought of cum dripping from his sexual organs was strangely arousing. It was like proof, evidence, some permanent record that says unspeakable things have taken place…

“Erm, Drillboy?”

Dumpson felt the drag of his lover’s tongue against his inner walls as it’s dragged out. Sadly, with no wetness left behind… But Dumpson got an idea.

“Yeah?” The orange bot lifted his head up to look at him.

Dumpson struggled with his words. This should come out as pretty easy, given that they’re already in the process of things… But there is this guilty feeling sitting in his Super AI. It made him feel very “inappropriate”. However, even though he feels guilty, it’s not a bad feeling. He feels extremely comfortable in this position and he trusts Drillboy with everything that happened and will happen in this room. Dumpson just can’t believe how dirty minded he actually is.

“Do you have some gasoline?”

“Yeah I happen to have some tugged away somewhere…” The orange bot proceeds to stand up: “Are you hungry or something?”

Dear god, he doesn’t want to give Drillboy an answer but at the same time he can barely wait…

“No. I’m uh… I thought maybe you’d like this… idea that I have.”

Drillboy’s eyes lit up and he starts actively looking for gasoline. He used to hide drinks around, but now he prefers human food over gasoline. Not that it tastes awful, and they can’t function only on human food, but it’s not like there are different flavors of gasoline cocktails or something…

“Ohoo! I love new ideas! Especially at this time.” There was an evident purr to Drillboy’s voice that made Dumpson’s engines run even hotter. He watched as his lover came back with a fuel can. Something told Dumpson that Drillboy already knew what he had in mind…

Drillboy was anticipating for Dumpson to share that wonderful brand-new idea his brain decided that needs to happen right here right now.

“Can you lick it up?”

“From where? The bed?” Drillboy was obviously joking.

“No.”

“From inside your mouth?” Plausible, but Dumpson wasn’t referring to that…

“NO!”

“Then tell me.” Drillboy climbed onto the bed, excitement visible through the heavy blush across his cheeks. They were both burning hot, but Drillboy’s cheeky grin made Dumpson lose composure even quicker.

“I want…” Dumpson sighed heavily, squirming and groaning in frustration: “I want you to lick it from inside me!” Dumpson whined

Drillboy’s smile was almost predatory, like a cheeky wolf ready to dig into a nice meal.

“Are we gonna move to the floor for this?”

* * *

There was a dirty squelching sound caused by the thrusting of Drillboy’s fingers inside his well lubricated channel. Dumpson was holding his legs up by the back of his knees. Drillboy’s hand rested on his kneeling lover’s thighs, while the other pumped away between his legs.

Dumpson was whining like an animal, louder than before. He was also hornier than before, engine roaring in short bursts. Hopefully, no one heard them if his teammates turned deaf for a night that is…

“Please!” Dumpson writhed on the floor, chest heaving from it. His whimper ended with a pitch, like a puppy begging for love from their owner. Maybe, just, maybe Drillboy will give in to this adorable puppy…

“I’m just spreading it out.” The smug smile Drillboy returned to him was sinful. 

Dumpson couldn’t help but buck his hips, nearly screaming from frustration: “Just! Please, hurry up!”

Drillboy just kept on torturing Dumpson, until he felt the fingers leave his passage, and a tongue jabbed in instead. Drillboy started sucking at the wires, tasting the sweet gasoline, and making sinful wet sounds. This time Dumpson could no longer control his voice. He loudly voiced his pleasure out through gasps of his lover’s name, that ended with whines and whimpers.

Gradually, he started noticing an increase of pressure somewhere inside his body. A strange sensation was adding up the more Drillboy’s tongue assaulted his wires. His mind was getting cloudier, so he closed his eyes to focused on that feeling only. With each lap of his lover’s tongue pleasure increased exponentially.

“It’s coming!”

Drillboy giggled, and the vibrations broke the dam.

With a chocked cry, pleasure bloomed across his abdomen. Waves of ecstasy travelled through his body until they reached his processor, triggering his body to give up all support. His arms promptly gave out and his legs fell limp, just like the rest of his body. The light buzzing of aftershock still lingered under his plating, soothing him like Drillboy’s tongue gently dragging over his wet entrance.

A moment of silence later Drillboy pulled away and climbed on top of him. Dumpson could see Drillboy’s lips and chin covered in gasoline as his lover looked down at him. He reached up to wipe at the mess with his thumb.

“How was it?” Dumpson heard Drillboy say, his voice soft, like he hypnotised by the red Brave’s post orgasm expression. Dumpson tugged his hand back to answer.

“It was… It was really nice. I mean! You were really good!”

“Thanks! You were really good too.”

Dumpson blinked in confusion.

“Huh? I-I didn’t do anything?”

Drillboy suddenly wore a mischievous smile. He leaned down to whisper into Dumpson’s ear.

“Your pussy, Dumpson. It tastes so good.” The flier dragged out the last to words in a seductive manner. Dumpson felt his cheeks heat up. A moment of bashful stuttering later, he finally pieced together a sentence.

“What!? I don’t even have one! It’s just this…” Dumpson found himself fumbling for words again.

Drillboy got up to wipe his mouth with some tissues before he ducked back down to kiss his lover. His smile went back to a simple warm smile.

“I love you, Dumpson.”

“I love you too, Drillboy.”


End file.
